Muerto en Vida
by jinjuriki del Jubi
Summary: Sai sabía que algo más murió para Naruto ese día, Tsunade sabia que el rubio compartía más que encuentros furtivos, Sakura sabia que jamás volvería a ver a su amigo y Sasuke creyó ingenuamente en las palabras de Naruto/Lemmon un tanto Sainaru y Gaanaru


Nuevamente mi inspiración que ataca de la nada XD, pero la verdad no se de donde me salio algo tan… bueno tan triste, digo… por lo general odio las historias tristes

PERO NO ME PUDE NEGAR A QUE SASUKE SUFRIERA UN POKITO MUAJAJAJA

Ejem… bueno aquí esta historia para que la disfruten

Se agradecen reviews

* * *

**Muerto en Vida**

_-¿¡Espera Naruto a donde vas!_

_Sakura se aferro al brazo de su amigo con todas sus fuerzas. Lo sabia, sabia que si lo dejaba ir quizás este no regresaría mas, algo dentro de si se lo decía_

_-Ni siquiera tú puedes detenerme Sakura- chan_

_..._

Sentía los movimientos azarosos de algo frió y resbaloso bajo su cuerpo, por como se movían eran mas de un cuerpo moviéndose. Debajo y sobre él

-Maldición…

La sangre de la herida en su frente le dificultaba ver bien, se había escurrido a sus ojos

...

_-Se a decidido que es mejor para Konoha y para todo el mundo shinobi el que los jinchuriki sean ocultados en una base secreta en el país del Demonio, lejos de la guerra, su participación en ella podría resultar en un desastre si los soldados de Kabuto o algún miembro de akatsuki llegara a atraparlos_

_Ese día Naruto se sintió traicionado por todos…_

_-¿De que demonios esta hablando? ¡Se supone que nosotros deberíamos ser los primeros a quienes tendrían que mandar a la guerra!_

_Pero no importo que tanto les rogara, ellos no le escucharon_

_-Entiende Uzumaki, la guerra es para protegerlos, ustedes son la prioridad, todo lo demás con tal de protegerlos no importa_

_Se sentía inútil, pero más que nada culpable por todo, culpable por ser lo que era, culpable por no poder hacer nada…_

_-¿¡Todo lo demás! Mis amigos, mis maestros, ¡Maldita sea no se ni cuantos de ellos murieron ya! ¿Qué no importa? ¡Mi Gaara ha muerto! Se ha ido y todo porque ustedes no dijeron nada, no pude hacer nada... yo… lo perdí a él_

_Culpable por tantas muertes_

_-La pérdida del kasekage de la arena es sin duda una gran pena para la gran alianza ninja, pero si usted desobedece todos los sacrificios no habrán valido de nada_

_..._

-Parece que despertaste…

Sintió una mano acariciando su rostro, pasando por sus ojos, limpiándolos para permitirle ver

-Hola Naruto

-Sasuke…

...

_Apenas se entero de las órdenes del círculo de Kages y el consejo, salio disparado hacia la casa de su amigo, sabía que este no acataría nada de lo que esos ancianos mandaron_

_-Naruto-kun por favor ten conciencia de lo que haces…_

_Y no se equivocó, lo encontró sentado en la cama terminando de armarse una pesada mochila, vestía como ANBU y sostenía en una de sus manos el portarretrato del equipo 7_

_-Claro que la tengo Sai… claro que la tengo…_

_Solo porque Sai sabía lo importante que fue Gaara para Naruto durante ese año y medio de Guerra, fue que pudo comprender en parte las razones que tenia su amigo para querer irse de la aldea y acabar con todo él mismo_

_-Gaara-sama murió para protegerte, todos están allá afuera luchando por esa causa_

_Cuando la foto del equipo 7 fue despedazada por el chakra de viento, el moreno tubo el presentimiento de que mucho mas que Gaara había muerto para Naruto ese día_

...

-Que sorpresa verte, no e sabido nada de ti en mucho tiempo…

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos molesto, el tono del rubio era tan frió que le calo a su podrido corazón

-Es difícil mantenerse en contacto cuando tu huyes como cucaracha de guarida en guaria, y yo me tengo que esconder de todo el mundo shinobi ¿no?

...

_-Esta herida… te la hiciste allá afuera ¿verdad?_

_Los ojos de Naruto eran en ese momento tan… fríos_

_Fijos en su pecho herido_

_-no es nada…_

_-Quisiera compartir tu dolor… el de todos…_

_Nunca entendió los sentimientos, ahora desearía hacerlo_

_-¿Qué haces?_

_Así podría haber sabido que lo que hicieron él y Naruto en esa ocasión fue más que sexo_

_-Sai… por favor…_

_No supo si fue por esas palabras o porque realmente lo deseaba…_

_-te necesito…_

_O quizás fueron esas dolorosas lágrimas correr por el hermoso rostro de su amigo_

_-No llores_

_Pero esa noche ambos se acostaron. Para Sai, no hubo momento parecido en su vida, fue como robarle el alma a un ángel, arrancarle la alas y mandarlo al infierno_

_-Gracias…_

_Fue lo último que escucho de él_

_A la mañana siguiente uno de los jinchuriki había desaparecido_

...

-¿Qué dices? Si eres la persona mas deseada en el mundo

El humor negro era ahora la nueva forma de expresarse que tenía el rubio. Sasuke ni bien lo noto supo que algo había cambiado en su ex compañero

-Creo que no entiendes la situación en la que estas… ahora eres mi prisionero usuratonkachi, no hables con tanta confianza

En ese momento las serpientes que estaban en torno a ellos se movieron excitadas por el oscuro chakra de su amo. Algunas de ellas, las que estaban sobre el cuerpo de Naruto se movieron al interior de sus ropas, en una danza pretenciosa, tentándolo…

-¿Intentabas hacerte el héroe al venir aquí?

-Dame una razón para no haber venido… dime siquiera ¿como querías que me comportara cuando supe lo que le hiciese? ¡ Dime Hijo de Perra! ¡¿Cómo quieres que este luego de enterarme que fuiste tú el que mato a Gaara?

Celos, eran un sentimiento nuevo para Sasuke, uno que le carcomía las entrañas y le excitaba por igual. Lo demostró en el mismo momento en que esa sonrisa sádica adorno su rostro

...

_-Dilo otra vez…_

_Era en esos momentos en que deseaba que se detuviera el tiempo, así podría estar con ese revoltoso rubio para siempre_

_-Ya lo he dicho muchas veces…_

_Sin nada que los separar…_

_-Una mas, vamos sabes que quieres decirlo…_

_Rangos, responsabilidades, ordenes, luchas, guerras… bijus…_

_-Te Amo…_

_Aunque…_

_-¿Sabes? A pesar de todo, tú me haces la persona más feliz del mundo solo con eso…_

_Gaara sabia que no habría un solo día del cual arrepentirse de todo lo que tenían que luchar día a día, siempre y cuando pudiera sentir esos finos brazos alrededor suyo, esa sonrisa para él y esos ojos azules llenos de amor contemplándolo_

_-Me alegra oír eso…_

_No lo dudaba, solo se fortalecía en cada momento que pasaban juntos, abrazándose, besándose y haciendo el Amor con tanta pasión que si, no lo dudaba…_

_-Yo también te Amo…._

_Valía la pena_

...

-Déjame oír tu voz…

Era frustrante, deseaba escucharlo gritar, rogar y gemir por él, por que parara, por que se detuviera, porque el dolor era tan insoportable que había quebrado su aguante y ya no tenía más salida que pedir clemencia

Sin embargo…

Naruto no pronunciaba palabra alguna, a pesar de que sentía a esos escurridizos animalejos rozando su cuerpo por doquier, tocando, mordiendo y explorando lugares a los que solo a una persona le habían pertenecido de verdad

-Ruégame…

Pero a pesar de que había sido despojado de sus ropas, expuesto a esa enmarañada cama de cuerpos serpenteantes, exhibido ante él, Naruto siguió completamente en silencio

...

_-Aaah Naruto que bueno que te encuentro… eh estado buscando a Sai toda la mañana para irnos con Kakashi-sen sei, pero no lo encuentro en su casa y…_

_-No te preocupes Sakura-chan, él este bien solo se quedo dormido en mi casa_

_No era como si ella fuera muy de esas cosas, pero supo en ese momento que algo no andaba bien, lo presentía…_

_-¿nee? ¿Por qué tienes esa mochila? Naruto-baka sabes que tienes prohibido ir al campo de batalla_

_-Me ordenaron ir a otro refugio, al parecer muy pronto este lugar tampoco será seguro para los jinchurikis…_

_Y tenia razón, algo no estaba bien con Naruto esa mañana, se sentía tan lejano, como si de un momento a otro fuera a desaparecer…_

_-¿Eeeh? ¡No puedo creerlo!, que ya te vallan a trasladar tan pronto, con lo que me costo que me trasfirieran a esta base para estar contigo…_

_-Tranquila Sakura-chan, no tienes porque sentirte obligada a acompañarme, sabes que se cuidarme solo_

_-¡Por como te "cuidas" es que me preocupo baka!_

_-No importa, dentro de poco ya no tendrás porque preocuparte te lo prometo…_

_Y no supo ¿por que?, pero ella pensó que no volvería a ver a su amigo si lo dejaba ir esa ocasión…_

_-Naruto… tu… no iras a esa transferencia ¿verdad?_

_-No…_

_Y se maldijo por tener razón_

_..._

Todo ese cuerpo, todo ese hermoso, suave, delgado y perfecto cuerpo para él, era como estar en el cielo. Poder tocarlo, acariciarlo, besarlo y tenerlo entre sus brazos era una fantasía hecha realidad

-Borrare sus caricias de tu piel, marcare todo lo que él toco, te tomare ahora y are que olvides todo lo que viviste junto a ese mal nacido, te darás cuenta que soy mejor que él, ¡que con el único con quien realmente disfrutaras en la cama es conmigo!

-¡No!

La sonrisa de satisfacción que se formo en su rostro al oír el grito desesperado del chico junto a él se incremento al ver las lágrimas correr por su rostro. Si, era placentero oírlo gritar

-¿la sientes?... muy pronto yo también estaré ahí…

Movió lo dedos con rudeza, separando sus manos haciendo especio para una segunda intrusa en aquel estrecho pasaje. La unión de ambas víboras, mas dos dígitos de ambas manos de su torturador, eran desasidos para Naruto, jamás fue tratada con tanta violencia

-Eso tibio que baja por tus piernas… tuve las manos manchadas completamente ese día cuando lo mate… a ese bastardo que osó tocar lo que es mió…

-E-el único Bastardo a-aquí… ¡Eres tú!

En ese momento, a pesar de tener los brazos inmovilizados por las serpientes y saberse en desventaja no dudo, se fue hacia delante con todas sus fuerzas, igual que aquel día…

Cuando él y Gaara lucharon por primera vez…

Le propino un cabezazo que sangró las coronillas de ambos

-Maldito… lo vas a pagar muy caro…

Lo hecho hacia atrás, azotándolo contra la sarta de cuerpos ondulantes que no tardaron en reptar por las piernas del chico y separarlas a la fuerza. Sasuke cogió la longitud de aquellas intrusas enterradas en sus entrañas y las jaló con fuerza, haciendo salpicar la sangre por todos lados

El grito que se oyó después no se le olvidaría nunca en la vida, fue lo más… excitante que escucho jamás

...

_-¿Esta confirmado?_

_-Si…_

_Aquella mañana Tsunade fue llamada antes del amanecer a una reuníos urgente entre los Kages para discutir quien seria el nuevo cabecilla de la alianza shinobi_

_-No puedo creer que hasta el gran Kasekage de la arena haya caído en esta Guerra_

_Aquel día llegó la noticia de que Gaara no Sabaku había sido acecinado_

_- Es de vital importancia que Naruto Uzumaki no sea informado de esto… no sabemos cuales serian las consecuencia si se llegara a enterar…_

_-Probablemente ya se dio cuenta_

_Tsunade no se hizo explicar, ella sabía que Naruto compartía más que unos cuantos encuentros furtivos con el Kasekage, de seguro sabia del suceso, incluso antes que ellos o que los ninjas que encontraron el cadáver de Gaara_

_-¡Tsunade-sama, Naruto a empezado a sangrar y se a desmallado, lo tienen en el campamento medico!_

_Más que una conexión, repitió corriendo tras Sakura para auxiliar a su querido alumno y protegido_

...

Se ubico entre esas temblorosas piernas y rodeo la cintura para tenerlo mas cerca, así seria más cómodo

-Tranquilo…

Con ambos brazos rodeando la fina cintura, reposo la frente en el agitado pecho, descontrolado por el mudo llanto. Todavía no… aun no lo tomaría, simplemente porque quería hundirse en ese llanto, disfrutarlo y saberse el causante. Al menos así Naruto lloraba por él y no por el Kasekage

-C-cuatro… meces…

Escucho que susurraba el otro. Con fastidio separo su frente del tibio pecho y lo vio a la cara, los ojos derramando lágrimas sin cesar…

-¿De que demonios hablas?

-se lo contaría…. C-cuando regresara se lo contaría… pero nunca llego…

Sasuke sintió su estomago contraerse repentinamente, incluso ahora, Naruto pensaba en Gaara…

O tal vez…

...

_-Nee Sakura-chan ¿estas segura de esto? Es muy embarazoso_

_-Deja de quejarte tanto, lo único que tienes que hacer es hacerte la prueba y listo…_

_-¿Y listo? ¿¡Cuando has escuchado que un hombre se haga una de estas! ¡Es ridículo!_

_-Ridículo o no es lo único que podemos hacer para hallar la respuesta a esos raros síntomas que tienes, ya te hemos hecho pruebas de todo y han dado negativos ahora muévete y hazla_

_-Pero…_

_-Eh dicho ¡Muévete!_

_Cuarto de hora más tarde toda la base escucho el grito estridente de ciento rubio_

_-Si, definitivamente es rosa_

_Confirmo Sai, Naruto había querido a un experto en artes y colores para asegurarse del resultado_

_-¡Felicidades Naruto, la Prueba de Embarazo a dado positiva!_

_Sakura se había lanzado a abrasarlo y Sai le palmeaba la espalda para darle ánimos, pero el que mas se alegro en ese momento fue el rubio, una vez salio de su estupor correspondió el abrazó de su amiga y empezó a gritar a todo pulmón que era madre de un hijo de Gaara, Su Gaara, su hijo… su familia_

...

-Iba a ser una sorpresa…

-Naruto…

Sasuke poso una mano en la lastimada mejilla, sintiéndose repentinamente sofocado

- Nunca llego…

-Naruto

Lo llamo nuevamente, pero el otro solo repetía lo mismo una y otra vez…

-¡Naruto!

...

_-¡Naruto! ¡Aguanta hijo, tienes que luchar por los dos!_

_Era imposible, el chico parecía haber caído al más oscuro de los abismos, era como si…_

_-¡Tsunade- sama tiene una hemorragia interna, esta perdiendo mucha sangre!_

_Lo hubiera perdido todo ya_

_-tsk…¡Shizune prepara todo para la cirugía, no lo lograra!_

_-De-demo…_

_-¡Hazlo ahora! O es él o el niño…_

_-¡Ha-hai!_

...

-Murieron los dos al mismo tiempo…

Sasuke no espero mas, elevó esas sensuales caderas y lo penetro rudamente, resbalando con la sangre, forzando el interior, tomando lo que nunca le fue permitido

-¡Aaah! N-no!

Naruto luchaba contra sus ataduras, arqueaba la espalda agonizante y se retorcía negando entregarse a aquel hombre. Dolor era lo único que sentía…

-Tu eres mío… mío y de nadie mas…

...

_Aquel día nadie se atrevió a acercársele, ni los Kages mencionaron palabra cuando Uzumaki se adelanto a la multitud y poso una mano sobre la urna del Kasekage, dentro, sus restos y los de su bebe no nato, los había perdido el mismo día, como por harte de magia_

_No…._

_-Este día hemos perdido a un ser muy Amado y respetado, al hombre que a guiado esta guerra y a protegido su causa hasta el final… a dejado atrás a muchos conocidos y seres queridos y se a llevado consigo su presencia, pero sus palabras y actos permanecerán con nosotros para siempre… que su muerte no aya sido en vano_

_Eso fue obra de una maldición…_

_-Te llevaste a nuestro hijo… cuídalo bien donde quiera que estés…_

_Un horrendo castigo_

_-Los Amo…_

_Todo, por los deseos egoístas de una sola persona_

...

Se esforzó por separarse de él, trato de cerrar las piernas, pero aun era obligado a mantenerlas abiertas, la presión constrictor haciendo a sus miembros latir con fuerza, buscando liberarse de aquella asfixia, su interior escociéndole lacerado y abusado, su piel sangrando mordida y marcada con saña, sus ojos cada vez mas muertos y húmedos

La tortuosa danza que llevaba a cado el moreno le hacía sufrir tanto…

-Deseo morir…

Murmuro al borde de la inconciencia, seria tan fácil rendirse

...

_-Tengo algo que decirte cuando regreses de esa exploración_

_No podía negar la tristeza que le embargaba cada que su amado pelirrojo partía a cumplir con su deber, pero confiaba en que no pasaría nada, nunca pasaba nada cuando rezaba por él_

_-y ¿Qué seria ese algo?_

_-¡Baka! No seria sorpresa si te dijera_

_-ya veo…_

_Sonrió recibiendo el calido abrazo, enterrando la cara en ese amplio pecho, acomodando su ritmo para respirar a la par que Gaara lo hacia_

_-¿Has estado comiendo cosas distintas?_

_-no... ¿Por qué?_

_-Te ves mas hermoso que nunca…_

_Lo había notado recién un par de días atrás, pero era como si el encanto de su amado rubio se hubiera multiplicado, parecía despedir luz propia, en sus luminosos ojos brillando el secreto de quien espera un milagro…_

_-N-no ¿como crees? Yo…_

_-cuando vuelva quiero saber ese famoso secreto que te tiene tan contento…._

_Un milagro que había llegado a pesar de todo el dolor de guerra, una vida entre tantas vencidas, si, un perfecto regalo…_

_-Claro…_

...

Sintió aquel calido interior contraerse con fuerza, apretó lo dientes para resistirlo. Era tan malditamente placentero…

-Dios… eres una droga para mí…

Cogió un puñado del rubio cabello acercándolo para forzar un beso cruel y despiadado, cada que Naruto se negaba a cooperar apretaba sus cabellos obligándolo a su merced

Una de sus manos fue a dar con un suave muslo, atado por los cuerpos de sus mascotas, reacias a permitir que el torturado cerrara sus piernas. Al paso de su mano, las serpientes se movían, evitando interrumpir el venenoso toque del moreno

La sensación de las manos de Sasuke junto con los cuerpos fríos y escurridizos sobre él le creaban una sensación de vació horripilantes, era como ser tocado por un demonio, ser despojado del tibio calor de las memorias de su amado, ya ni en cuerpo era digno, usado, manchado, contaminado con los besos de otro, el aliento, las marcas y caricias, todo…

Ya no tenía a Gaara en este mundo ni en los rincones de su memoria…

Sin embargo….

-No tendrás… el placer de tenerme…

...

_- ¡Tsunade- sama ya despertó!_

_Se vio en una habitación blanca y fría…_

_-Nos tenías muy preocupados muchacho_

_Quizás era el frió lo que le hacia sentir tan vacío_

_-¿M-mi bebe?_

_Esa era la única explicación que concebía para justificar el que en sus entrañas se sintiera tan muerto…_

_-Lo lamento Naruto… veras…_

_Aun cuando posos las manos en su vientre, no consiguió respuesta…_

_-La operación se complica demasiado, Hubo que elegir entre tu vida o la del niño…_

_Su bebe siempre respondía, solo tenia que hablarle o tocarlo para que este se moviera…_

_-Teníamos que salvarte, ¿comprendes?_

_Pero ahora, no había nada allí, solo vacío_

...

Clavando sus uñas en la finas caderas, arremetió con todo lo que podía dentro del rubio. Sentía los espasmos de placer subir por su bajo vientre, esparciéndose por todo su ser. Era algo que nunca quería dejar de sentir

-Eso es…

Siseó complacido cuando Naruto grito mas fuerte aun al golpear cierta parte en su interior. Solo verlo arquearse tan sensualmente contra su cuerpo buscando mitigar el dolor, le arrastraba a terminar con semejante delicia, pero no…

-¡Grita mas fuerte!

Se movió con tanta violencia que incluso la sangre ajena la sentía de resbalar por su piel. Excitante…

Aun no deseaba acabar…

Naruto grito con sus últimas fuerzas tensando la espalda y sintiendo como aquella criatura que apretaba su miembro se comprimía sobre ella misma, obligándolo a correrse dolorosamente

-Demonios…

Sasuke levantó al chico sentándolo sobre sus caderas, oyéndolo quejarse al ser penetrado de aquella salvaje forma. No importándole menos, se movió para embestirlo unas cuantas veces mas, antes que la deliciosa estreches de su prisionero le atrajera al orgasmo

...

_-¿Y ahora que planeas hacer muchacho?_

_Bee se lo pregunto esa misma noche, tal vez por que comprendía por lo que estaba pasando, supo que no lo delato_

_-solo quiero… terminar con todo…_

_-Una herida en el corazón te llevará a tu perdición… buena suerte en tu camino elimina a tu enemigo… busca en tu interior y encontraras la razón, te cubriré las espaldas vete antes de que el sol nazca_

_-Gracias Bee_

_Aquella noche fue la primera de sus múltiples escapadas del campamento, no importándole lo que le ordeno el consejo y el círculo de Kages_

_Acabaría con esa guerra él mismo_

...

_-¡Oh Dios mío!_

_Cuando sakura abrió la puerta de su tienda de acampar esa noche jamás espero encontrarse con un Naruto de mirada sombría, muy mal herido y lleno de sangre. Sin dudarlo lo metió a la tienda y trato sus heridas bombardeando al rubio con preguntas que no respondió_

_-A un cuarto de milla, al sur del campamento e dejado algo para Tsunade- oba-chan, dile que es mi regalo de despedida…_

_Luego de escucharle decir aquello simplemente desapareció_

_-Naruto…_

_Cuando el grupo de Kakashi fue enviado al sitio indicado por el rubio llego al lugar, no pudieron hacer más que sentir esa sensación agridulce embargarlos a todos, sin duda, Naruto ya no regresaría_

...

Sus paredes internas escocias terriblemente, apretaba los ojos para soportarlo a duras penas, la semilla del moreno hacia empeorar el estado de sus heridas, incluso ahora, cuando ya el coito culminara su captor se negaba de dejarlo ir de entre sus brazos

-Aun no puedo creer que hallas hecho todo lo que hiciste y solo por él…

Sasuke aun fuertemente aferrado al tibio cuerpo del rubio, soltaba sus palabras envenenadas hacia el Kasekage, las serpientes inquietas, danzando alrededor y sobre sus cuerpos

-No permitiría…. Que su muerte haya sido en vano

-Tsk… no hables de él

-Ni la de Gaara ni la nuestro Hijo…

-¡Cállate!

Los rojos ojos amenazando al apagado azul, notándolo tan sumiso y rendido…

No era ni la sombra de aquel joven alegre de brillantes ojos y hermosa sonrisa

-Pero… ya no importa…

La sorpresa abordo ese pálido rostro al sentir los frágiles brazos del rubio rodeándole, correspondiendo a su abrazo

- Eh venido hasta aquí para quedarme a tu lado….

-Naruto…

Ingenuamente creyó en esas palabras, apretando sus brazos alrededor de la fina cintura, componiendo un gesto de felicidad raramente visto en él

_._

_Eh venido hasta ti, __solo para hacerte pagar _

_._

...

_-¿¡Que encontraron los cuerpos de Kabuto y Madara!_

_Era una completa algarabía en aquella sala, todos los miembros del consejo, Kages, asesores, estrategas y comandantes en jefe, discutiendo entre si espantados por la noticia_

_-¿como nos aseguramos si son realmente ellos? ¡Podría ser una trampa?_

_-¡Eso solo lo podemos concluir estudiando los cuerpos!_

_-¡Están casi irreconocibles, ¿como planean hacer eso?_

_- ¿y que hay del jinchuriki del Kyubi? Ha escapado_

_-Él fue quien nos trajo las cabezas de los causantes de esta guerra, ¿osarías acaso dudar de él?_

_-Por favor… ¿creer que un joven niño despechado por la muerte de su amante allá hecho semejante espectáculo solo por venganza?_

_-Uzumaki es un shinobi admirable y muy poderoso, no dudo que halla sido él el que nos trajo la paz una vez más al mundo ninja_

_- cierto. Tal vez no hubieran habido tantas muertes su los jinchuriki hubieran salido al campo a pelear en primer lugar_

_-esta guerra era para protegerlos! Si uno de ellos desobedeció y fue a luchar teniendo suerte no quiere decir que esa hubiera sido la decisión acertada desde un principio_

_Las objeciones y reclamos iban y venían sin parar. Todo era un desorden la única que permaneció callada fue Sakura, la portadora del mensaje de Naruto_

...

_-Naruto… tu… no iras a esa transferencia ¿verdad?_

_-No…_

_-¿Y a donde vas entonces?_

_-Voy a solucionar todo esto… a arreglarlo todo como debí de hacerlo hace mucho…_

_-¡Espera que quieres decir!_

_-te veré luego…._

_Después solo volvió a verlo cuando llego a su tienda de acampar a decirle de los cuerpos de Madara y Kabuto_

_-espera Naruto, ¿Qué aras ahora?_

_-solo falta uno… lo sabes ¿no?_

_Era doloroso, sabia que Naruto seria capas de Matar a Sasuke ahora que el vacío y la soledad se apoderaron del corazón del rubio, y aun mas sabiendo que fue el moreno quien mato a Gaara y por consiguiente Naruto perdió al bebe_

_-una vez que lo… que lo mates ¿Qué aras?_

_La sonrisa siniestra que portaba su amigo, tan distinta a las que hacia antes…_

_-¿Quién dijo que lo mataría?_

_Era tan aterradora que Sakura le temió a ese chico enfrente de ella_

_- Solo lo are sentir lo mismo que él me hizo a mi…_

...

_._

_Are __que sienta el dolor en su sucio corazón_

_._

-Ahora que la guerra termino… estaremos juntos para siempre…

-tu eres uno de los buscados de la Guerra,¿no temes el que te encuentren?

-los matare a todos, todos los que traten de separarme de ti…

Naruto sonrió malignamente, sin saberlo sasuke Había caído a un profundo hoyo de oscuridad

_._

_Tú__ nunca me has tenido, y nunca me tendrás_

_._

-¿y que hay de mi?...

-tu aras lo que yo diga

-Claro…

Enseguida Sasuke se separo del chico entre sus brazos sorprendido, Naruto nunca se hubiera comportado de esa manera tan…

-Sabes mocoso… Naruto se fue hace un buen rato…

Feroz

El corazón de sasuke se comprimió de dolor, esos ojos…

-Kyubi…

Sintió los brazos de aquel cascaron vació rodearlo, ahora espeluznantemente fríos y pálidos, atrayéndolo a un abrazo sensual pero insípido…

-¿y sabes que mas?...

Los cabellos azabaches se erizaron al contacto de esos quebradizos labios contra su oreja, su respiración perdiendo estabilidad

-Murió Odiándote…

Sasuke abrió los ojos impactado, de la nada un viento helado traspasó su cuerpo provocándole temblores. Ya no veía la presencia del demonio solo el cuerpo inerte de Naruto tendido entre sus brazos, aun con lo ojos abiertos… como si lo vieran aun

Con lastima

_._

_Desde ahora sufre lo mismo que yo sentí…_

_._

-no No ¡NO!... ¡Naruto!

Y lo sintió muy bien, como su corazón era apuñalado con ira, temor, dolor y sufrimiento…

_._

_Ahora quédate Muerto en Vida_

_._

Naruto se había ido, dejando solo, completamente solo… en un hoyo de oscuridad

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

_-Nee Gaara, dilo una vez más…_

_-Dilo tu primero…_

_-¡A quien yo Amo de Verdad es a mi Gaara-chan, Aah y a mi lindo bebe por su puesto!_

_-yo también los amo a los dos…_

...

* * *

Listo este es el fin algo raro para los términos de lo que me gusta leer en una buena historia…

Pero como yo soy una autora de tercera TT-TT

¡POR FAVOR UN REVIEWS AUN QUE SEA POR LASTIMA POR FAVOR!


End file.
